


Coffee shop [One-shots]

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: one shots for the au -first chapter moved here-
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Canon to the Story line at all. (This never actually happened in the story line)

Steven sat at his desk. "Okay, your employee code?" He said.

Spinel slid her work badge across the table. "Here yeah go, Boss," she said.

He typed in the code. "Well you are being promoted to my assistant," he said.

"Huh! Thanks boss," she said. Spinel grabbed her badge and headed for the door.

"You start tomorrow as my assistant," he said. Steven leaned back in his chair. His eyes falling upon the fact she left her phone in his office. He, being the boss he was, picked up the phone. He slide his finger up to unlock it, she didn't have a password, and went to her texts first.

_Spinel: hey guys, guess what?_

_Pearl: what is it, spinel, I am trying to watch a movie with amethyst._

_Spinel: I got hired to the place you work at!_

_Sapphire: please don't talk about the boss being hot again._

_Spinel: well he is._

_Connie: he is kinda... good like you know... sex_

_Spinel: how do you know that?_

_Connie: I was his assistant. He kinda does that when he gets hard._

_Blue pearl: atleast you didnt have to make 3 frappuccinos in the span of 2 minutes!_

_Yellow diamond: this text group is out of fucking control_

_White diamond: I like the late night drama._

_Spinel: ... night_

_Amethyst: I found my phone what happened?_

Steven thought for a moment. He closed the texting app and walked out. Steven walked up to spinel.

Spinel turned around, "Hey uhhh... steven what do you need?" She asked.

He looked at her, "you start as my assistant now," he said.

"O-okay, let me just finish up," she said frantically making a drink.

He entered his office. Steven watched spinel enter.

"So, do I just stand by your side?" She asked.

"No, you can just sit in the chair in front of me," he said calmly pointing to the chair.

She sat down and watched him do work.

"Do you mind being a bit sexual?" He asked.

"No, I can do anything to me," she said happily.

He nodded. "then get under my desk," he said.

She blushed and moved under his desk. 

He took off his Jean's partially. He silently waited for spinel to do something.

Spinel looked at it. "Oh, that was quick," she said. She set her eyes on his dick. "Do I just put my mouth on it and suck?" She asked.

"Use your hands for support, but of course yes," he said.

She put her mouth on his dick and attempted to suck it without choking. She looked at him, a small smirk was on his face. 

"Um, boss?" She said removing her mouth from his penis. 

He looked at her. "yes?" He asked.

"Can I not do it this way?" She asked. 

He nodded. "we can do it differently, but get naked now," he said.

She did just that. "now?" She said.

He locked the door. He silently pulled her up against the wall. He put his dick into her.

"I never thought it would be doing this with one of the most famous people on earth!" She said.

"That's just a title," he said.

"Sure," she moaned.

He laughed. "keep it down," he said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He pulled it out. "clothes on," he said.

She put her clothes on.

He put his feet up on his desk. "Go ahead and just stand there next to me," he said.


	2. [2] Frappuccinos, flirting and a few more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and amethyst are put onto the frappuccino station. They quickly get to flirting and a bit more than that. When they get home they are a bit ready

Pearl checked the clip board. "oh, amethyst we work together today," pearl said.

"I know, pearl," amethyst said leaning against the counter.

Steven walked out of his office. He walked over to the front of the crowd. "Okay, team!" He said silencing the crowd. "Today, we have the night shift crew, the afternoon crew and the morning crew together!" He said.

"But who is taking registers?" She said.

"Everyone can, we just cooperation," he said.

"We've never even worked together with out blowing up something!" Peridot yelled.

"And we didn't even succeed in that!" White diamond said.

"I blew up a lot of other things," amethyst said grinning at pearl.

Pearl blushed. "Yes like your room," she said.

Amethyst frowned. "yes pearl like my room," 

Pearl smiled. "and I hope you will clean it up," she said.

"No, I have a system you know," she said.

Steven rolled his eyes. "alright crew, the reason I am doing this is first the health supervisor is coming, and second we might be having a work trip," he said.

The workers all cheered.

Pearl got to work as the first customers came in.

"Frappuccino for Jayden," she said placing it on the table.

The end of the day came. She took off her apron and hung it up. She clocked amethyst and herself out.

"You still owe me for making a fool out of me," amethyst said getting in the car.

"What do I owe you?" Pearl asked, a grin coming across her face.

"I don't know," amethyst said.

"You know peridot was really annoying today!" pearl said.

"Yeah she was like fisting yourself with 2 hands!" Amethyst said.

"Yeah, in the ass!" Pearl said.

Amethyst looked at pearl, "woah, jeez, p." Amethyst said.

"Sorry, did I swear again?" Pearl said looking at the road ahead.

"Yes, pearl," amethyst said.

"I will stop," pearl said.

The car got into the drive way and they both got out.

Pearl quickly headed to her room and amethyst headed to her own. 

Amethyst exited her room and opened the fridge. "yo, pearl!" She yelled across the house.

"What is it?" Pearl yelled back.

"We're out of milk!" Amethyst yelled.

Pearl entered the kitchen. "really?" She said.

Amethyst shrugged. "I swear," she said.

"Ha! Fine," she said tossing the car keys to amethyst.

"Holy shit! You actually trust me with your car?" Amethyst said.

"No," pearl said putting a coat on over her tshirt and sweatpants over her shorts.

"Dang it," amethyst said.

"What? Did you want to fuck me or something?" She said stopping.

"Kinda," amethyst said.

"Okay, fine," pearl said.

Amethyst sighed. "Let's do dis!" Amethyst said.

Pearl removed the coat.

"Oh my god, we haven't done this since highschool!" Amethyst said.

"More like last week," pearl said.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

Pearl removed the sweatpants. 

Amethyst looked at her. "don't remove any more someone is coming up to the door," she said.

They looked over at the door when they heard a knock.

Amethyst opened the door. "Spinel, what's wrong?" She asked.

Pearl heard a few teary mumbled then amethyst brought spinel inside.

"Oh, sweetie what happened?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't mean to it just happened!" Spinel said hugging pearl.

Pearl hugged her back. "Hey, what happened?" She asked.

"Pink diamond, she-she raped me!" She said bursting out into more tears.

"Oh, dear," pearl said remembering her own past.

Amethyst joined in on the hug. "what are we gonna do?" She said.

Pearl looked at spinel. "do you know where she is?" She asked.

"She is at her home," spinel said.

"Amethyst call 911," pearl said.

Amethyst ran into her room. 

Pearl comforted spinel. "it's alright," she said.

Spinel had mascara on her face. "Thank you for opening the door," she said.

"You don't have to live with her anymore, we have an extra room," pearl said wiping the mascara off her face.

Another knock on the door. 

Pearl got up and held herself against the door. "who is it?" She asked.

"I need spinel to come home," pink diamond said.

"Go fuck your own ass!" Pearl yelled.

Pink diamond hit her full weight against the door. The door broke.

Amethyst ran out of her room with her little pistol, which she always had in her room, aiming it at pink diamond. "Bitch, you touch spinel or my pearl-ly and I won't hesitate!" She yelled.

Pink diamond heard the sirens and ran out the door.

Pearl looked at the damage. "she just made the doors screws break out," she said. She picked up the screws. "look, they are fine," she said. She picked them all up. "this isn't muscle, it's skill," she said.

Pearl moved the door, and stepped onto the porch. 

Pink diamond was already in a police car.

The police officer walked up to pearl. "what happened?" He said.

"She raped a poor woman and then tried to get the woman from our house," pearl said.

The officer wrote that down. "may I speak to the lady?" He asked.

Pearl walked into the house. The officer followed. She led him to spinel.

Spinel gave the story to him. 

The officer left and spinel just sat down on the floor.

"Hey why don't we go get something to eat?" Amethyst said trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh, okay," spinel sniffled.

Pearl was working on the door. "And the door is fixed, so why not?" She said picking up her car keys. 

Pearl put her sweat pants and coat on. 

Spinel looked at her clothes. "do yeah mind lending somethin'?" She said.

Amethyst handed her a pair of shorts and a tank top. "We don't mind," amethyst said.

They exited the house and got in the car. 

Pearl turned on the car. "so where are we going?" She asked.

"No idea, um... want to see how the afternoon shift does?" Spinel said.

"Sure," amethyst said.

"Oh, so what flavor?" Pearl said starting to drive to the shop.

"Mocha," amethyst said.

"Raspberry," spinel said.

"Alright," pearl said. She parked and got out of the car.

Amethyst and spinel followed her.

Pearl ordered everything and waited.

"Aren't you like morning shift?" Peridot asked. 

"Yeah," pearl said.

Jasper placed all 3 of the drinks. "fraps," she said.

They drove home. 

Amethyst looked at pearl. "Continue what we were doing?" She asked.

They got to the house and headed to there rooms.

Around midnight, amethyst snuck into Pearl's room.

Pearl sat up. "Ready?" She whispered.

Amethyst looked at her, she laid next to pearl. "your cute, and yes," amethyst said.

Pearl took her shirt off her sports bra that she always wears being shown.

Amethyst looked at her. "Come on, dude your ain't gonna go full way yet?"

"Ugh fine," pearl said taking off her shorts and underwear.

Amethyst went straight for her crotch. "ready for the goods?" She asked.

"Sure," pearl said.

Amethyst put a finger in her. "try to say my name now," she said.

"Ahhh... um.... ameth ugh," pearl moaned.

"Oh, you sexy bird nosed woman," amethyst said.

Pearl just moaned in response.

Amethyst put a second finger.

Pearl moaned louder, this time it was for her orgasm.

"Aw baby, that was fast as hell," amethyst said.

Pearl's breathing was quick. "no kidding," she said.

Amethyst looked at pearl. "you wanna fuck me now?" She asked.

Pearl nodded and laid there waiting for amethyst to get her clothing off.

Amethyst took her tank top off, her breasts hung loose. She took off the short and looked at pearl. 

Pearl kissed amethyst. Her fingers slid down to her crotch quickly. She slid one into her.

Amethyst started to make sounds. "ah, oh ahh," she moaned.

Pearl touched amethysts breasts, rubbing the bud gently with her thumb.

"Holy ahhhh~ shit!" Amethyst said.

Pearl pushed her tongue in between amethysts lips.

"Woah pearl ahh~" she said.

Spinel opened the door. "what the fuck?" She asked.

Pearl looked at her. "uhhhhhhh, holy fucking shit," pearl said.

"Ahhhhhh yep," amethyst moaned.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "Goto your room and take your clothes," she said.

Spinel just left. "I will be asleep," spinel said.


	3. [3] texting and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl comes home from shopping, while spinel is at a friends house.  
> Amethyst has a little surprise for her.

_Amethyst: Pearl, can you tell me something that will make me motivated to finger myself?_

_Pearl: Amethyst, I will have sex with you if you finger yourself._

_Amethyst: Motivation found._

_Pearl: Great._

_Amethyst: Did you mean what you said?_

_Pearl: fine._

_Amethyst: Who's the champion now?_

_Pearl: Me texting about having sex with you in the middle of a busy store._

_Amethyst: Who's the failure now?_

_Pearl: Me realizing the guy next to me just asked to see a picture of my date._

_Amethyst: what am I?_

_Pearl: A small cuddly plushie with a whip covered in spikes_

_Amethyst: Thanks pearl._

_Pearl: I'm gonna shop now._

_Amethyst: can you get me popcorn?_

_Pearl: Sure._

_Amethyst: thanks._

[Later]

_Pearl: Well amethyst, a man called me hot in the store today._

_Amethyst: ohhhh, what did you say?_

_Pearl: I said, 'sorry sir, I don't care. Can you please not do that before I reveal I am actually male and you have been gay your whole life.'_

_Amethyst: Geez, Pearl, that's one way to tell someone to shut up._

_Pearl: it worked._

_Amethyst: great did you get my popcorn._

_Pearl: Yeah I got you 3 packages because I can._

_Amethyst: Thanks, Pearl-ly_

_Pearl: well I am on my way home._

Pearl started her car and drove home. she picked up the grocery bags and shut the door. Pearl headed into the house.

Amethyst was laying the couch, mid fingering session.

"Hello, Ameth-" Pearl said.

"Oh, sorry!" Amethyst said.

"It's alright, you caught me off guard," Pearl said.

Amethyst sighed. "Yeah, your message really got me motivated," amethyst said.

"You're welcome," Pearl said. She put the bags on the table and sat down next to Amethyst.

Pearl observed the towel under amethyst's crotch. "Period?" She asked.

"No, just don't wanna clean," Amethyst said.

Pearl nodded. She moved amethyst's hands away, fingering amethyst.

"Oh, woah, Pearl!" Amethyst announced.

Pearl kissed Amethyst on the cheek.

Amethyst looked at Pearl's fingers. "Do you actually love me, Pearl, or is it just pity?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"You act like we aren't dating!" Amethyst yelled.

"Oh, I didn't know, I am so sorry amethyst!" Pearl said hugging her.

They hugged for a while.

Amethyst broke the silence. "Pearl," she asked.

Pearl responded with, "yes?"

"I may have just had my orgasm on you," Amethyst said.

"Oh, it's alright," Pearl said.

"Also, remember that one sleep over we had at like 15," Amethyst asked.

"Yes?" Pearl asked.

"I may have touched you a bit while you were asleep," amethyst said.

Pearl chuckled. "I know," she said.

"Oh, how did you know?" Amethyst asked.

"I was awake silly," Pearl said. "Amethyst I don't date people out of pity, I fucking love you!" 

"Good to know," amethyst said.

"Want to make that popcorn and watch a few movies?" Pearl asked.

"Sure," Amethyst said.

Pearl made the popcorn and brought it over.

They watched a few movies and fell asleep on the couch.

Spinel entered the house at around midnight to find the two cuddling and sleeping.


	4. Sexual text conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler or should I say good text conversations

Jasper: lost something maybe late.

Lapis: what did you lose?

Peridot: her virginity 

Jasper: no, it was my shoe.

Amethyst: I love this text group

Pearl: so what has everyone been up to?

Jasper: working out.

Blue pearl: being awoke to my phone ringing at 3 am

Blue diamond: watching that one tv show.

Connie: being sick

Spinel: living

Pink pearl: so many texts.

Pearl: yeah...

Amethyst: so connie how's your crush on steven?

Connie: what?

Amethyst: I'll delete that later 

Garnet: anyone else just not mind this chat is going on 24/7

Blue pearl: I feel accepted

Pearl: I have something to do when no one is at the counter.

Bismuth: this just be came wholesome.

Jasper: let's change it to pearl and amethyst's relationship

Pearl: no

Amethyst:pearl and I have been gay for 12 years.

White diamond: I love this.

Yellow diamond: Awwww

Spinel: I like that you two have been in love for so long.

Garnet:self love

Jasper: Garnet, aren't your parents lesbians?

Garnet: ...

Yellow pearl:back what's up?

Connie: I think this sickness is getting worse.

Pearl: I am not certain if it is but try a pregnancy test.

Amethyst: yeah man...

<10 minutes later>

Connie: well... pearl

Pearl: did you take one?

Connie:yeah uh... I have...

Amethyst:congratulations 

Connie: a bad flu.

Pearl: amethyst, really.

Garnet: amethyst you type a bit too fast.

Amethyst: I am sorry.

Connie: no need that was hilarious

Peridot: just handled some drunk teens.

Pearl:have we added any of the middle shift people to this?

Spinel:good question.

Garnet: no

Amethyst: should we...?

Jasper: do it

_Pearl added Smoky, RQ2, (+)_

Jasper: Welcome

RQ2: You guys have a chat group just for the Shop.

Sunstone: sweet.

Pearl: see you guys in the morning.

Amethyst: yeah.


	5. [4] Staying Over For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis allows peridot to stay over for the night because of peridots new roommate's loud party.

Peridot sighed. "My roommate is having a party, again," she said exhausted.

Bismuth chuckled. "Your roommate has one heck of a kick in him," she said.

"The kick is probably a lot of drugs," peridot said.

"Peridot, why don't you just stay over at my house?" Lapis asked.

Peridot looked at lapis, hiding her blush using the clipboard in her hand. "Sure!" She said.

Lapis smiled and got back to work.

Jasper pulled lapis to the side and whispered something to her.

Lapis blushed and kept working.

Peridot pulled bismuth into the back room. "Does Lapis like Jasper?" She asked in a irritating way.

"No, Jasper and Lapis were originally dating but they didn't go well together so lapis broke up with her," Bismuth said.

Peridot sighed in relief. "I think Jasper would have been abusive to Lapis," she said.

Bismuth leaned against the counter. "Hey, we all think differently," she said.

Lapis walked in, filling up her water bottle. "Hey peri, can we talk?" She asked.

Bismuth left the room to let them talk.

Lapis looked at peridot. "Do you like me?" She asked.

"Yeah," peridot said, blushing.

Lapis kissed peridot.

Peridot's face started to turn red as she kissed back.

Lapis pulled away and smiled. "Well i need to work," she said.

Peridot blushed. "Bye lapis," she said, filling a cup full of water and drinking it quickly.

Jasper walked in. "Hey," she said.

Peridot jumped. "H-hey!" She stuttered.

Jasper walked to the sink filling up a cup with water and drinking it.

Peridot walked out and did her job.

[Timeskip: end of shift]

Peridot walked out and got into a car with lapis, since she had walked to work.

Lapis drove to her home.

Once there, lapis directed peridot to the guest room and went to bed.

Peridot laid in bed, holding her hand on the side of the bed. 

Lapis walked in and said, "I made breakfast if you want some."

Peridot got up and walked over to eat breakfast.

Lapis was sat at a table.

Peridot sat across from her.

They both ate.

Lapis finished and put her plate in the sink. She sat down on the couch and watched TV.

Peridot finally finished and sat next to lapis.

They both got closer.

Lapis made the first move by kissing peridot.

Peridot kissed back and climbed onto lapis, who spread her legs.

Peridot put her hand down her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh.

Lapis rolled her eyes.

Peridot finally started to finger Lapis.

Lapis moaned.

Peridot smiled. She moved her finger around.

Lapis kissed Peridot, moaning into her mouth.

Peridot felt lapis suck her neck.

Lapis pulled Peridots finger out of her.

"Huh?" Peridot exclaimed. 

Lapis shushed her, "maybe later." 

Peridot nodded.


	6. [5] Coffee shop group texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texts. More love.

Pearl: _ugh, anyone else have to deal with family today?_

_Peridot: yep._

_Pearl: my parents found out about Amethyst and my idea about getting married and are trying to turn me on amethyst._

_Amethyst: that'll get 'em no where._

_Pearl: Ha ha yeah._

_Jasper: my family decided I was a guy. They keep calling me Jason instead of Jasper._

_Peridot: is your great grandma a ring leader of your family or something?_

_Jasper:probably._

_Garnet: Remember Pearl and amethyst you can tell us what's going on._

_Amethyst:well... I would want pearl to say it first._

_Pearl: no, no you should._

_Amethyst: alright._

_Peridot: did something big and bad happen, is pearl pregnant with a salsa jar?_

_Pearl: no!_

_Amethyst: Pearl and I are going to get married, finally!_

_Blue Diamond: Congratulations!_

_Yellow Diamond: I knew it!_

_White Diamond: oh drama._

_Peridot: cheers! We should all come in and celebrate at the night shift and surprise steven in the morning._

_Pearl: sounds like a plan._

_Jasper: I work that shift..._

_Amethyst: we have to work together properly._

_Garnet: like that time we all worked together to make the scariest beverage ever._

_Yellow Pearl: I feel bad for who ever had to drink it._

_Pearl:gummy worms and hot sauce._

_Yellow pearl: NO!_

_Peridot:the night shift is about to begin, everyone get ready._

_Pearl: amethyst, Spinel and I are on our way!_

_Spinel: woohoo!_

_Rainbow quartz 2.0: I too am on my way._

_Pink pearl:here._

Peridot opened the door for pink pearl. She was beaming with excitement.

Pearl got out of the car and made her way to the shop, followed by amethyst and Spinel.

Jasper opened the door. "Come on in," she said.

Pearl nodded, walking by and put her apron on.

Amethyst kissed pearl lightly on the cheek and put her apron on.

The two looked at eachother.

"So who's wearing the tux?" Amethyst asked.

"You," Pearl said.

"Honestly I think you'd look better," Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, we've had this conversation almost every day and, sweetheart, you always end up winning," pearl said.

"Come on, man, you're the sexy one and I'm the fat one!" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, you are not fat!" Pearl said kneeling down to amethyst's height.

"What are you talking about?!" Amethyst asked pointing to her stomach.

"You're muscular," Pearl said.

Amethyst sighed, "let's get to work." She made her way out of the room. She was probably too tired to understand the fact pearl was working with her because she didn't address her mate.

At the end of the shift, Steven showed up, surprised on the fact his workers were finally not ruining drinks by working together.

"Steven! Guess what?!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven moved his attention to amethyst. "Yeah?" He asked.

"We did this because me and pearl are getting married!" Amethyst yelled.

"Huh! Oh my god, I am so happy for you two!" Steven said.

"It's Pearl and I," pearl said correcting amethyst.

"Oh, get over here!" Amethyst said excitedly messing up Pearl's hair.

"Well night shift can leave. Morning, get to work!" He said.


	12. All company Vacation (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven schedules the all company Vacation. The next day their off.

Amethyst shook pearl. "Pearl wake your ass up, we're gonna be late!" She said.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "Fuck," she mumbled.

Amethyst pulled pearl out of bed and they both got dressed as they had moved into the same room.

Pearl ran out the door grabbing her morning breakfast bar and spinel, who had been ready for an hour.

Amethyst slid over the hood of the car and got into the passenger seat.

Spinel got in the back and they were off to work.

They were early still.

Amethyst walked into the staff room and yelled, "holy crap! All staff Vacation!" She also checked the shift thing. "Holy shit, all staff work day!" She yelled. She walked out to pearl. "We're working together," she said. 

"At what part exactly?" Pearl asked.

"The coffee one," amethyst said.

Pearl smiled and leaned against the counter. As people filed in confused and tired, Steven walked out of his office. "I presume by amethyst's cuss word filled screaming you've read the news on the fridge," Steven said.

Pearl nodded.

Steven smiled and walked away.

Pearl put on her apron. 

Amethyst put hers on and started to work. As orders came in, the worked faster until they could finally take a break which they did making peridot take their place.

Pearl and Amethyst took off their aprons and went to get lunch. The two ate lunch together watching a YouTube video on Pearl's phone.

Someone tapped pearl on the shoulder. Pearl looked behind her to find it was her mom.

Amethyst stayed quiet.

Pearl's mom started off with, "I thought you were better than that, going against your religion." 

Amethyst looked at pearl.

Pearl's mom kept going, "and with some fat woman with no self confidence and only is there for the sex." 

Pearl looked up at her mom. "Amethyst is way better than you could ever even imagine! She takes care of me when I am sad because you dont know how to be a parent!" Pearl said.

Amethyst put her hand on Pearl's shoulder as an indication of calm down.

Pearl's mom rolled her eyes. "Maybe if she wasn't here you would be like your sisters and actually have a loving husband!" Her mom said.

"Amethyst let's go," pearl said. She got the food put into a box and got into the car.

"Do you actually think of me like that?" Amethyst asked.

"No, my mom can go fuck herself," pearl said.

"Also aren't you're sisters also lesbians," Amethyst said.

"... yes," Pearl said.

Amethyst burst out laughing.

Pearl drove back to work. The two got their aprons on and worked until night.

Pink pearl approached Pearl. "Hey, was mom being rude?" Pink pearl asked.

"Yes, why?" Pearl said.

"Shes planning on coming into the cafe tomorrow day," pink pearl said. "To get you to dump Amethyst." 

Steven walked over. "I heard everything," Steven said. "Pearl Amethyst, since you took care of me when in school when I was living under a playground slide, I have a plan," Steven said. "But we need everyone in on it." 

Steven motioned for everyone to come over.

Pearl looked at amethyst.

Steven looked at both of them. "Everyone we need to go on vacation tomorrow, get packing right when you get home and we will meet at the south airport in 7 hours," he said.

Pearl looked confused. "At midnight?" she said. "And where are we going?"

"We're going to a popular swimming area in Florida," Steven said.

The two got into the car and then spinel did. 

Spinel laughed. "Crazy day?" She said.

"Pearl saw her homophobic mom," Amethyst said.

"Well shit that's crazy," Spinel said.

Amethyst nodded. 

Pearl drove home. "Just pack everything, I think couples get to get the same hotel room," Pearl said.

Amethyst smiled and walked into Their room.

They packed together, then got into Pajamas and watched TV.

"You two are going on the plane with pajamas on?" Spinel asked.

Steven sent them all their plane tickets through email.

Pearl smiled at the email. "I sometimes forget hes rich," pearl said. "He doesn't act like it." 

Spinel nodded, she sat down and watched TV with them.

Pearl curled up against amethyst, who in return let pearl do it.

(12 am)

Everyone was at the airport getting ready to board the plane.

Pink pearl was talking with spinel and they laughed at something on her phone screen. Pink pearl walked over to pearl and showed her the silly angry text that read, _Dear Pink, I can't believe you would go on the trip with such a heathen of a sister. She is a sinner and will eat a dead rat some day!_

Pearl and Amethyst laughed. 

Amethyst kissed pearl on the cheek.

Pearl smiled.

(Later) 

They got on the plane. Amethyst and pearl sat together watching A movie on Pearl's laptop.

Lapis sat awkwardly in the window seat, she sighed. She ended up asleep.

Pearl and amethyst ended up asleep until they got there.


	13. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to their hotel rooms.

Pearl picked the half asleep amethyst up for a piggy back ride. She walked to the room. She put amethyst down on a bed . She laid next to amethyst. 

Amethyst rolled over to Pearl's side. "Hey Pearl," she said. 

"Hello amethyst," pearl said, looking at her phone.

Amethyst rested her head on pearls shoulder and kissed her.

Pearl kissed back and smiled.

Amethyst pulled away and laid back on her side. "Well I'm gonna sleep," she said. Amethyst fell asleep. 

Pearl looked through the texts she didn't answer and selected pink Pearl's recent text. She texted, "pearl how do I talk to another woman like seductively?" 

Pearl texted back with, "eye contact, flirt, get to know them."

(Pink Pearl's room)

Pink pearl smiled. She looked at her roommate Spinel, who was sitting on her bed with her phone. "Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Wh' yeah?" Spinel grumbled. 

"Hows your night going?" Pink pearl asked.

Spinel shrugged and laid down. "Sleepy," she said.

"Alright," pink pearl said.

The two laid down and both fell asleep.

Pink pearl woke up early in the morning. 

Spinel had a small drool puddle on her pillow.

Pink pearl giggled and turned to her phone. 

Spinel woke up and stretched. "I'ma gonna go get breakfast." She went down stairs in her pajamas and got a plate of breakfast.

Steven sat across from her. "How's work going?" He asked.

"I fought off a snake," Spinel said.

"A what?!" Steven said.

"White owns a snake." Spinel put another piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Why does she have a snake?" Steven asked.

"No idea it's either a pet or a friend," spinel said.

"I cant believe white actually adopted you," he said.

"Yeah I was like wow! She remembered I existed," spinel said.

Steven laughed. "She forgets you exist?" He asked.

"Yeah, or it's just I am mopping." Spinel put another piece of pancake on her mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah," steven said.

"What is Pink Pearl's sexuality?" Spinel asked.

"Uh, Lesbian I think, she is Pearl's sister so she maybe like pearl," Steven said.

Spinel stood up and puffed out her chest. "Protect my food, especially the eggs!" She said as she walked up the stairs to her floor then into pinks room.

Pink pearl was in a call with pearl.

Spinel did a roll and hid against the wall.

"I can't tell her about my crush, Pearl," Pink Pearl said. "She'll laugh at me." 

Spinel sighed outloud drawing attention to herself.

Pink pearl got up and looked at spinel. "You heard?" She asked.

Spinel laughed. "Yep," she sweat.

The two stared at eachother. 

Spinel had forgotten about her breakfast.


	14. No one pisses off pearl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the trip.

Amethyst woke pearl up with a smile. "Dude! Dude!" She chanted into Pearl's ear at top volume.

Pearl's eyes peeled open. She was already in a bad mood. 

Amethyst showed Pearl her phone screen which had a message from steven that explained the days plans. They didn't have to so anything today.

Pearl rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Amethyst sighed. "Start your period?" She asked.

Pearl grumbled incoherently nonsense and started to fall asleep again. 

Amethyst ran her hands through Pearl's hair and kissed her casually. 

Pearl pushed her away. "I am trying to sleep." She turned her back to amethyst. 

"How about we get a coffee instead, Pearlly?" She said.

Pearl sighed and got up. She put a shirt on and sweatpants on.

"Dont forget your coat!" Amethyst put Pearl's coat on the bed.

Pearl put it on. She had bags under her eyes. 

Amethyst stared to question if pearl had been sleeping recently. She tried to remember if she did. All she could ask her self was if pearl was okay. She looked up at the thin woman. "Have you had trouble sleeping?" She asked.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "Its worse than that, its nightmares." She had a slight non confident grin and walked into the lobby with amethyst. They both walked into the breakfast thing and filled a cup with coffee. The two talked as they drank it. 

"What's your favorite song?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, you know everything." Amethyst leaned on the table.

A woman walked in with a few children all normal.

Amethyst whispered to pearl. "You know that look." She looked to the woman than back at pearl.

"Another one of those parents," pearl grumbled. Her head resting in her hand.

"What's your most recent thought about me?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl blushed for a moment. She felt someone staring at her. "She's watching us," pearl whispered.

Amethyst perked up. "Hey, how about a quick kiss." She leaned forward a bit to pearl.

Pearl agreed kissing amethyst lightly on the lips.

The two blushed.

The mom stomped over. "How dare you do that in front of my children!?" She yelled.

Spinel and Pink Pearl watched from a few tables over.

Pearl stood up. "What's it to you?" She asked.

"You're going to make my kids gay!" The woman screeched.

"Shut your homophobic ass up and go take care of your got damn self before I do it myself," pearl said.

The woman got up in Pearl's face. "What are you going to do huh?!" She said.

"Can you shut the fuck up!? It looks like little Timothy is over there going to burn his hand in a waffle maker, and you're over here because we can keep a relationship unlike you and your ex husband who ran away with your sister?!" Pearl said.

"God doesn't like gay people like you!" The woman said.

"Why am here then, hm?" Pearl said.

Amethyst looked at the two she motioned for pearl to sit down and ignore the woman. Pearl took notice to it and followed her command. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee, ignoring the loud screaming from the woman until she heard her dial three numbers. She glanced around the room spotting Spinel and pink pearl. She looked at amethyst and winked.

The two moved their chairs over to Spinel and Pink Pearl's table.

Spinel looked at the two. "Guessing your going to annoy the gal over there more." She laughed at the idea.

Pearl nodded. "Alright the plan is to just kiss the person next to you then kiss your partner, you okay with that?" She asked the three. "Let's do an kiss like a play." 

Pearl placed her hand on spinels cheek giving her and unsure smile then they both kissed her thumb. Amethyst followed suit.

Pearl kissed amethyst from across the table. 

The woman erupted into screaming from across the room.

"You wash your hands often?" Spinel asked pearl.

"Yeah, it's a habit," pearl said.

Two police officers walked in and got the statement from police. She looked over with a smirk as she watched the officers walk over and introduce them selves. "What happened?" One asked.

"The lady yelled at me and her for kissing and being in a relationship," pearl explained, pointing to amethyst.

"The lady said you attacked her children," police officer said.

"I can agree with her, I watched it go down," spinel started. "The woman got up in her face and was like don't make my children gay and pearl fired back with a passive aggressive insult."

"Didn't expect it to be true anyways are those engagement rings?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, we're getting married soon," amethyst said.

"Congratulations," the officer said. The two walked away and went to go talk to the lady.

"Yo, was that sharky?" Amethyst said.

One officer lowered her shades and winked. "Hey amethyst, hey pearl."

The four watched as one officer put the woman in handcuffs and the other called someone.

"Yo, I think she's going to jail!" Spinel said in a song like rhythm.

"Perfect... her ex-husband didn't want to pay her child support anyway," garnet said pulling up a chair.

"Those people really speak like they are the size of a essay title to the size of the normal words." Pearl leaned on the table, sipping her coffee. 

Amethyst laughed. "That puts the title in entitled."


	15. Chillax my dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the trip

Pink pearl was on a phone call. Pearl being over heard the voice over the phone, her mother.

Spinel sat silently next to pink holding her hand.

Pink pearl looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom..." she said. "No we're not all like pearl we have different hair colors." 

Yelling erupted through the phone.

"Well WHY DO YOU CARE THAT IM A LESBIAN?!" Pink yelled back.

Spinel hugged her arm.

Amethyst took the phone from her hand and put it up to her ear. "Alright, chillax you're gonna lose family faster than lightning if you treat them like this... who am I? I am Pearl's fucking future wife."

The yelling stopped mid through amethyst speech.

"Yeah, here you go pearl," amethyst said handing the phone over to pearl.

Pearl listened for a few minutes then started with, "why?"

Her mom started talking again.

"No you dont understand, why do you not like amethyst?" Pearl asked.

The voice went on.

"No, shut up... I was the one to propose, dammit! If you wanna be a bitch about having love think about being a bit better at keeping chil-" 

Spinel took the phone. "Okay, shut the fuck up and listen," spinel said. "I'm pink Pearl's girlfriend and all of your kids are lesbians, I came out my mom and shes fine with it, why can't you?!" Spinel said. "Bullshit." She ended the call. She handed pink Pearl's phone back. "I fucking hate your mom."


	16. Flash backs and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the trip.  
> Pearl and amethyst talk.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "She'll never change! Will she?" She put her hands on the sides of her hand messing up her hair. She could yell but she didn't.

Amethyst put her hand on Pearl's knee. "Let's go get another coffee." She took Pearl's hand and walked to the door. She pulled the angered women along. As she got the cheap coffee and made it for pearl and her, she kept her eye on pearl. "Do you wanna share a coffee?" She asked. 

Pearl sighed. "Of course I do." She laughed a bit. She was slowly cheering up. 

"I am just happy your here with me." Amethyst picked up the coffee and walked to the table. She sat down and looked at her. 

Pearl sat across from her and started to talk about random stuff.

"Remember a few weeks ago when we went to get movie snacks from the store in our pajamas and spinel gave us the compliment of it looks like you two are going in professional?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh yeah, do you remember our first kiss?" Pearl asked. 

"Yeah, you had a little speck of hair on your face." Amethyst laughed rolling her eyes.

[Flashback]

Pearl ran down the sidewalk for her daily run. It was early morning no one was out. She had to wait for a car to pass so she took out her earbud for a moment. Did she hear... crying? She looked around and her gaze falling upon someone in a bush. She pulled out both earbuds and kneels down to the bush. "Hey, is everything alright?" She hear the person silence themselves. "Uh, hey it's okay." Pearl climbed into the bush to spot a familiar pair of eyes... they were purple.

"What do you want?" Amethyst mumbled. She was sad about something.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "Oh, I was just wondering if you were okay, I heard you crying." She wiped the tears from amethysts eyes.

"I've never talked to you before!" Amethyst said, looking at the girl in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Why are you wearing warm stuff it's like 70 degrees out?" Amethyst asked.

"I dont like guys looking at me like that," pearl said in a almost laughing tone of voice.

"I accidentally told my bully I am a lesbian and they told everyone in the school." Amethyst sighed.

"Man, that sucks," pearl said. "You want to join me on my run?" She asked.

"Sure." amethyst smiled a bit.

The two ran for a while. They took a break at the corner of a small group of shops. 

"Let's go get a coffee," pearl said, pulling out her wallet. 

Amethyst smiled. "Alright, but I don't got any money." 

"Oh, I can pay," pearl said. "I was going to pay anyway." She laughed a bit as they walked in. 

The coffee shop was named Roses. 

A little boy sat a few tables from the one pearl and amethyst sat at either their coffee.

They talked for a while before they were going to leave and walk home. 

Pearl planted a kiss on amethyst's lips before walking away.

[End of flash back]

"Hey pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst looked at her. "Why were the three coffee shops Pinks, Roses and Stevens all put in the same place, you don't think..?" She stopped as they spotted Steven walk into the area.

He walked up to the table. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Just drinking coffee and talking," amethyst said.

"Have fun, I have to meet someone," he said.

When he left, pearl started to talk. "If rose is pink... then steven is son of the billionaire Pink Diamond?" She asked.

"Then he is a part of the world leading family The diamonds and some how they sometimes come get coffee at the shop." Amethyst looked at pearl.

"We need to find out through a instant source of information about the universe family," amethyst said pulling out her phone. She called someone and started talking. She ended the call later on. "Rose was Steven's mother." 

"Who did you call?" Pearl asked.

"Greg universe, his dad," amethyst said.

"Alright well, pink and rose had almost the same skin color except rose was lighter." Pearl took out her phone.

The two looked at eachother. "Rose is Pink." 

"Yeah," a male voice said from behind. Steven Universe.


	17. Going home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of  
> Sexual abuse.  
> Crying.  
> Pearl being an angered skinny lady.

Pearl packed up amethyst's stuff and her own stuff. The two cleaned up and met the group in the lobby. Amethyst held Pearl's hand on the bus to the airport. Pearl smiled. At the airport, they checked in and waited for the plane. The two sat together, Amethyst half asleep against Pearl's arm. The two got up at the time to board. They took their seats and pearl was distracted her eyes out the window. 

Amethyst talked to a random person next to her. They seemed to like video games. Amethyst looked at Pearl, who was zoned out. 

Pearl checked her phone. It was a surprise to find it was 9:00 am. She had zoned out long enough to find it being 2 hours in. She looked at he phone for a while.

Someone was kicking the back of her chair. 

Pearl looked back. "Hey could you please stop?" She asked.

The kid stopped. 

Pearl fell asleep. Waking to amethyst shaking her. "Its time to go man," Amethyst told her.

Pearl nodded as she got up and joined the line, holding amethyst's hand. The two got off and there waiting for them stood Pearl's dad. A tall dirty blonde man in a suit and tie. 

Amethyst stayed quiet as pearl silenced herself. "Are you okay, Pearl-ly?" She asked.

Pearl looked at her father and sighed. "What do you want?" She asked. 

Pearl's three other sisters hid behind her.

Pearl's dad reached out. "I'm here to say, I'm sorry--" pearl cut him off. 

"Why didn't you say it years ago, I'm 32 not 16." She held amethyst close. 

"I didn't have the time," he said. "I had work." He sighed. 

"That's always been your excuse." Pearl walked past. "I have someone picking me up anyway." She walked out the door after getting her bags. She looked at amethyst. 

"What did he do?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "I'll tell you later."

<later - home>

"So what's up?" Amethyst asked.

"He went to work every day, he came home and sexually abused one of my sisters..." she said.

"Which one?" Amethyst asked. 

"Laura... she liked to be called lonely." Pearl sighed. "I'm the only person she talks to..." 

Amethyst comforted the now crying pearl. "Hey, it's okay." She held pearl close.

Pearl grabbed her phone and called someone. "I'll be right back," her tears seemed to not ruin her voice. She left the room and amethyst heard her talking. Pearl walked in she looked angered to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Aubergine Pearl's entrance.


	18. The New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's mom is still at it being a clod. This time its the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions/doings of:  
> Gay pearl.  
> Gay amethyst.  
> Children.  
> The arrival of Aubergine Pearl  
> The arrival of Lonely Pearl.  
> Someone gets out of prison.

Spinel sighed. "What's up?" She asked.

"Ugh!" Pearl groaned.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"Its my mom!" Pearl said.

"What's wrong with your mom?" Amethyst asked.

"She got pregnant again and had a child, but is forcing it on us!" Pearl groaned.

Spinel gasped. "What the fuck is wrong with her?!" She asked.

Pearl shrugged. She opened the door and sat on the steps. She watched a small van roll onto the driveway. 

Pink pearl stepped out of the van. "We picked up Lonely." She opened a door.

Pearl stood up. Amethyst joined pearl as she made her way to the van. She helped her sisters out.

They all looked at the small dark brown haired child. She was 13, but she still looked confused. "You guys are like my older sisters?" She asked.

"I ain't," amethyst said. She messed up her hair and said, "that's right, I'm your soon to be sister in law!"

The child laughed. "Alright, alright!" She said.

"Aubergine, meet your oldest sister, Pearl." Pink pearl gestured to Pearl.

"Nice to meet you... Pearl," Aubergine said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aubergine," Pearl said. "You've already met amethyst." She smiled.

"Yeah," Aubergine said.

"So your name is Pearl Pearl?" Aubergine asked.

"No my name is Pearl Shelby," She said.

"To be honest, she's too much like us to not be a Pearl," Pink said.

Spinel ran out of the house. "Pink diamond is out of prison!" She yelled. 

"Who's Pink Diamond?" Aubergine asked.

"You guys can stay over," amethyst said.

"She's done a lot of bad things." Blue whispered.

They all entered the house.

Amethyst and pearl made dinner together.

During the process, amethyst repeatedly reached past pearl just to touch her a bit on purpose. She was horny...

Aubergine watched TV with Blue and Yellow. The two older siblings not understanding the tv show one bit.

"Uh, I don't understand why is this guy trying to sneak out," Yellow asked.

Pearl laughed. 

Amethyst elbowed pearl. "Dude, get my gun it's under my pillow," she said.

Pearl ran into their room and grabbed the gun, hiding it under her shirt. She handed it to amethyst. "What's up?" Pearl asked.

"Someone is outside," Amethyst said, she left the house out the back door. She looked around and then came back inside. "Odd," she said. 

"I didn't see a thing. isn't sudden movements in the corner of your eye a weird effect of your plane sickness?" pearl asked.

Amethyst nodded.

"Alright, let's finish making dinner," she said.

When they were done they put it onto little trays. They had made a taco buffet.

Amethyst went and gathered up everyone. They ate dinner and then Pearl and amethyst sat together watching television.

Pearl felt herself blush darkly as amethyst's hand moved close to her crotch. "Amethyst, stop there are kids around," she whispered.

Amethyst recoiled. 

Yellow pearl took the remote. "Let's watch another show."

"But Yuki!" Aubergine said. "Blaire, Penelope! can you tell her to stop?!" 

"No," Blue said. 

Pink pearl rolled her eyes.

They all made their way to their rooms.

Amethyst got what she wanted and pearl slept through the night. The next day at work... will be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Aubergine.  
> Heres the pearl family age chart from oldest to youngest.  
> Pearl Pink Shelby - 32   
> Yellow Pearl - 30 (real: Yuki Yellow Pearl)  
> Blue pearl - 30 (Real : Blaire Blue Pearl)  
> ^^^^twins^^^^  
> Pink pearl - 26 (real : Penelope Pink Pearl)  
> Lonely Pearl - 20 (real: Laura Oceania Pearl)  
> Aubergine Maggie Pearl - 13


	19. Dancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna write something cute. So that's what I am gonna do. NO ONE CAN STOP ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Jasper swears.  
> They kiss. That's not a warning that's just adorable

Peridot hugged lapis from behind. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She sighed.

Lapis spun around. "Its fine," she said. The two stared at eachother. 

The clock struck midnight. 

Peridot gripped Lapis's hands and looked up at her. "Wanna just try that hobby?" She asked. 

"Dancing, of course," Lapis said.

The two danced together.

"That's some adorable shit," Jasper said.

Bismuth nodded.

Lapis kissed peridot lightly. The two girls stared at eachother. Peridot laughed awkwardly.

They went back into the shop. 

Bismuth looked at the two. "We weren't watching," she said.

"I was," Jasper said. She rolled her eyes.

The two rolled their eyes and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Wedding.


	20. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Pearl and amethyst after being engaged for 2 months get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> I cried while writing this.  
> AAAAA  
> Yellow pearl is pretending to be a guy.  
> Blue pearl is in a matching tux to yellow pearl (I dont mention it bit you need to know it).  
> Pearl's mom comes to the wedding and almost ruins it.  
> Pearl probably dies.

Pearl got into a dress and looked at her self in the mirror. "You got this pearl," she said. She smiled. Pink pearl did her hair. Pearl was never one for getting her hair done up, but today was different. Today was her and amethyst's day. She felt herself slowly form a smile.

Pink pearl gave pearl a quick back massage. "You've got this, sis," she said. 

She walked outside and there stood yellow pearl making a fake mustache with her finger. "I am pretending to be a dad." She laughed and walked pearl down the aisle. Pearl stood staring at amethyst.

Steven said a few words.

They said their I do's and kissed putting eachother's rings on. Amethyst looked up at pearl. She mouthed out, "we did it?" 

Pearl nodded. She smiled admiring Amethyst's hair. 

"Hey, let's go get you guys photos," Spinel said.

Pearl took amethyst's hand and pulled her to the side. The two got photos taken. Pearl lifted amethyst onto her shoulders and carried her around. The two laughed and smiled.

Garnet looked at the two. "A entitled mom asked for you two," she said.

Pearl carried Amethyst over with her. The two spotted Pearl's mom. Pearl came to halt. "Aw geez, my allergies!" She yelled at her mom.

"You don't have allergies!" Pearl's mom said.

"Man, but my allergies!" Pearl said.

Amethyst gasped. "Oh no! You better get out if here before pearl dies!" She yelled.

Pearl fake coughed. 

Pearl's mom moved closer.

Pearl let amethyst down fake falling to the ground and coughing.

Pearl's mom moved up to pearl.

Pearl fake died.

Amethyst looked at pearl dramatically. "Oh my God you killed her!" She yelled.

Everyone looked over to the clearly not dead pearl. 

Yellow pearl ran over to pearl, she dramatically yelled, "oh my god, she's so dead!" She burst out laughing as blue pearl walked over.

"I'm dead!" Pearl yelled.

Pearl's mom got back into her car and drove away.

"I can just feel the energy of the fact she probably called us weird," Amethyst said.

"Oh most definitely!" Pearl said.

The rest of the day was amazing.


	21. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl gets promoted to be a assistant to the head of Hr White diamond.

White diamond walked into the shop. She checked the menu. "Uh, I'll get a white chocolate latte," White said. Her hands reached into her purse. She pulled out her wallet to pay. Her eyes falling upon the young women void of emotion at the register, Pink Pearl.

The two made eye contact for a few moments before white paid. "I am a HR," she said. 

"Scan identification now," Pink Pearl said, making a small smile

White scanned her identification and walked away. Her eyes were glancing off in the distance to her favorite employee, Spinel.

Spinel walked over due to washing tables. Her smile grew as she saw white. She gave her a quick hug then giggled. "Good to see you 'round here again." She giggled and walked off. 

White's name was called by steven, who motioned for her to come to his office. She did.

"So white, your assistant quit," he said. He looked at her.

She nodded. "It was the snake incident," she said.

"The what?!" He said. "Why was she near your snake?!" He calmed himself down. "What did the snake do?" He asked. 

"It curled up around her wrist," white said.

"Hes fired," Steven said.

"Wha-- did you just fire my snake?" White asked. "The snake is a girl."

"Go make the snake pack up her things and leave, he's fired for life." Steven narrowed his eyes. "Alright enough kidding around. I've been wanting to promote pink pearl for a while." He sighed. "Go tell her please." Steven dismissed her.

"Okay," White said, getting up. She walked out.

Pearl looked at her. "Who's getting fired?" She asked.

"My snake," white said. 

"Why do you have a snake?" Pearl asked.

White walked up to pink pearl. "Can we talk in the backroom please?" She asked.

Pink pearl nodded and walked into the backroom white at her heels. "Am I getting fired, Mrs. Diamond?" She asked.

"No, you're actually being promoted," White said.

"Thank you!" Pink pearl said hugging white. 

"To my assistant, which isn't as exciting." White laughed a bit.

Pink pearl shrugged. "I mean atleast I dont wait forever for people to order," she said. "Did someone get fired for this?" 

"Yes, my snake," white said.

"You have a snake?" Pink pearl asked.

"Yes," white said, pulling a small snake out of her sleeve. 

"You keep that in your sleeve?" Pink pearl asked.

"Oh, it's how I sneak her into things," White said.

Pink pearl smiled at it.

White went back to hiding it. She walked out.

Spinel met white at the door way asking who got fired. White responded with, "Thomas the snake." Spinel gasped.

White left to her house.

She had finally got an assistant again.


	22. Second Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns about the second shop.

Steven picked up his laptop and his coffee. He walked out. "Headin' to the second shop," he said.

"Second shop?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, it's downtown. I'll send you the address if you wanna drop by on break, their struggling," he said, speed walking out of the shop.

When he got their, he walked in and felt the sigh of relief among the employees. He walked into the backroom putting his laptop down.

He walked out and looked at the employees. "Alright, let's get workin--" he stopped at the sight of the stressed workers. He sighed. "Let me make a phone call." He pulled out his phone and dialed Pearl's number. He tapped his phone saying, "pick up." On repeat.

Pearl picked up. "Pearl speaking, can I call you later?" She asked.

"Its Steven." Steven looked out the door to the people working. "I have a question." 

"Oh, of course what is it, Steven?" She asked.

"Alright I have an idea, so these employees are stressed and aren't doing orders right, I will let you guys close up shop and come over to help out if you want, if not I will call night shift." He tapped his fingers. 

"Oh um, one second." She started to speak something to some one in the distance. She picked her phone up. "Everyone is up for it." She said.

Steven sighed in relief, ended the call and walked out. 

"Steven, how does the other team do it?!" Larimar said.

"Well you'll find out," he said. He picked up the cup Larimar was working on and read it to be a mocha cappuccino. He laughed and helped her make it.

He walked over to obsidian's place and helped her make a hot chocolate. He found it easy. When he spotted his other employees, he smiled and walked out. He looked at all of them. As he made his way, he explained he needed them to help his other employees and the rest can clean table and do registers.

He announced it to the second shop employees and got supervising.

After a few hours of work, every one went home and night shift only had to do one shift.


	23. Coffee Chat Group - 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at it again.

Pearl: Hey anyone awake.

Garnet: yep.

Spinel: what's up?

Pearl:what if we used the new nickname thing?

Amethyst: no

Garnet: no

Blue diamond: no

Pearl: blue diamond doesn't even work here!

Amethyst: she is a donor.

Pearl: when did that give rights to our chat group?

Steven: shes my aunt...

Pearl: oh... 

Amethyst: when are we going to start day shift?

Steven: 9 to 5.

Amethyst: I know.

Pearl: why did you ask?

Steven: she asks every day.

Amethyst: I know.

Garnet: with that, I'm going to mute my phone and goto sleep.

Pearl: Night.

Blue pearl: eh, me too.

Yellow pearl: Same.

Pink pearl: Yeah.

Pearl: I will be sitting in the draw with a cup of coffee for when Aubergine sneaks down stairs..


	25. New Kid On The Block (Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Time for a spinel hiring story!
> 
> Spinel moves to beach City after being adopted by the diamonds

Spinel walked down a stretch of road looking for Hiring signs. Her hand pushed open a door to a flower shop. A familiar face at the counter, It was a person from her high school. "Hey, can I get a Job Application form thingy?" She asked.

"With the outfit? You wont make it a day here," the lady scoffed.

"Unprofessional much?" Spinel asked as she walked out.

A boy ran over to her. "Hey ma'am, are you looking for a job?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Spinel asked.

"We have a job just for you!" The boy said, walking one way expecting her to follow.

She did.


	26. I'm gonna rewrite this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like bro

I'm going to rewrite this. It'll be on a new thing. 

Reasons:

  * Holy fuck its cringe.
  * I wanna write the characters properly, giving them more of a truth.
  * Why the fuck is it labeled one-shots? It had a plot-
  * I wanna develop the characters more. They seem to literally suck
  * I wanna have a more solid plot. Parts changed.
  * I wanna develop the relationships and feelings between characters. For example, Pearl and the other pearl sisters. 
  * I wanna give pink a little more credit than she was originally. I dont like her just being labeled as only a prison rat.
  * I want to make it much better and make more sense. 




End file.
